princekodifandomcom-20200214-history
The Ball Dance (PrinceKodi Animal Style)
This is a Scene in Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Animal Style) and the Dance Scene will be playing so this is love (JAMES INGRAM) Transcript (More Coming Soon) (Royal Blowhorn Chorus) Meanwhile at Balto's Kingdom a Carriage came by comes out Nava, Annabelle, Tusky Husky, Lassie, Classified and Candy *Nava/Son Goku: So this is Garret's Kingdom Then Dusty comes out with her Beautiful Silver Ball Gown *Dusty/Son Sarah: Well here goes. *Annabelle/Chi Chi: Well I hope Chris is a very polite man and pretty handsome. *Dusty/Son Sarah: Well he is handsome and very kind Then another Carriage showed up and Winston, Eve, Hutch and Kate enters out of the Carriage *Winston/Vegeta: Okay Kakarot you'd better have a good reason for bringing me and my Family all the way out here *Dusty/Son Sarah: So you must be Vegeta. *Winston/Vegeta: Oh so you must be the long lost daughter *Eve/Bulma: Well i'snt this Sarah man look how grown you'd gotten *Dusty/Sarah: Well I am 18 years old and the reason we are here is because i wanted to see Chris again *Winston/Vegeta (Angry): WHAT You've brought me all the way down here over some guy *Hutch/Trunks: Chill Dad besides there is probably food here *Winston/Vegeta: WHAT. Food. Beat you to the end kakarot Then both Winston and Nava ran inside in order to get the food *Annabelle/Chi Chi: Those Boys never get tired of it don't they *Kate/Bulla: So sarah I'm Bulla this is my big brother trunks *Dusty/Sarah: Well it's nice to meet you guys Then Back inside Balto, Jenna, Humphrey and Kate are looking at the stars and Balto walks towards Kodi who is watching the guests dance *Balto/Garret: How are things going Chris *Kodi/Chris: Doing fine just waiting for Sarah to come *Balto//Garret: Oh well if she ever comes. I'd like to meet her Then he walks away and decides to go out. Humphrey then sees Winston, Eve, Hutch and Kate at the food area meanwhile Winston is drinking his wine *Winston/Vegeta: Man this wine is super fresh. Then when Kate walked by she Accidently slipped and Humphrey walks towards her *Humphrey/Martin: Are you alright. *Kate/Bulla: Yeah I am alright Then Humphrey helps Kate up *Eve/Bulma: Are you alright bulla *Hutch/Trunks: Are you okay sis *Kate/Bulla: Yeah just got helped up by *Humphrey/Martin: Martin. Name's Martin I am my Father's Oldest *Kate/Bulla: Well How is your father *Humphrey/Martin: His name is Garret *Kate/Bulla: Well your also a prince too hah *Humphrey/Martin: I'd see you noticed. So what's your name then they both went out onto the dance floor *Kate/Bulla: Name's Bulla *Humphrey/Martin: Bulla pretty name *Kate/Bulla: Thanks my mother picked it out for me Then Eve and Hutch watched them as they talk while Winston is too busy eating their good fashioned Food and Eve looks angry at him and walks towards him *Eve/Bulma: Oh Vegeta did you know what just happened back there *Winston/Vegeta: No *Eve/Bulma: Well did you notice your daughter slipping *Winston/Vegeta: Escuse me i need to check and see if there is a buffet The Winston Walks Away as Eve angrily stares at him and Meanwhile Dusty walks in just to look for Kodi and then looks around curiously and Kodi sees a familiar face and decides to move towards it and Dusty continues walking in the ballroom. Meanwhile Humphrey is dancing with Kate *Kate/Bulla: Wow you are a really good dancer martin *Humphrey/Martin: Well I have been practicing Lately Then as Winston eats some his meal he watched the dancers and looks Suprised as he saw his daughter dancing with demon and Eve stomps near him *Eve/Bulma: Vegeta I have something important to tell you *Winston/Vegeta: Bulma. Why is my daughter dancing with a Fancy Looking Boy *Eve/Bulma: Well his name is martin and he is the brother of the man Sarah is looking for. *Winston/Vegeta: I'd gotta stop them Then as Soon as Winston walks out Eve starts to get red at her husband, Meanwhile Kodi moves through the crowd *Kodi/Chris: Excuse me coming through Then Dusty was behind the Croud and did not notice Kodi at all until she heard his voice and Kodi comes through and finally sees his true love again *Dusty/Sarah: Chris I did'nt know you would be looking for me *Kodi/Chris: Well i did say i will wait for you did'nt i. By the way you look *Dusty/Sarah: Pretty I know *Kodi/Chris: No Actually. You look Beautiful Then she giggles and covers her smile *Dusty/Sarah: I Mean Why thank you it's actually a a Pretty Dress *Kodi/Chris: But Sarah your not just pretty Then Dusty seems Suprised at first *Kodi/Chris: Your Amazingly Beautiful *Dusty/Sarah: Oh why. I Think your handsome *Kodi/Chris: Then you would'nt mind if I could take you out on the dancefloor *Dusty/Sarah: No I Don't mind Then they walk out on the dancefloor and Kodi puts his hand around Dusty's waste and dances around and does the tango. Then everyone spaced out as the couple danced *Dusty/Sarah: They're all looking at you now *Kodi/Chris: Believe me they're all looking at you Then kodi does dance closely to her and Dusty lays her head on his chest and smiled. Then Nava drops his plate as he watches his daughter dances with Balto's Son. *Nava/Son Goku: My Daughter is dancing with a Handsome Boy Then Balto came by and watched them danced and Kodi raises Dusty high in the air and Puts her down and Dusty hugs him and His Father: Balto looks at them with a Bright Smile and blinks his eye *Nava/Son Goku: Looks like time flys fast ha Then Annabelle watches and smiles at them and Nava passes out. Then Jenna comes by Balto *Jenna/Kayley: Hey Garret where is Chris *Balto/Garret: Well he is with the one he is madly in love with Then Jenna looks Suprised and smiles at her son dancing with his true love and Kodi and Dusty danced around and Winston is being stepped on annoyingly. Then Fox (Skunk Fu) Raised her skirt as she and Dances and Stops and softly touches eachother's face *Kodi/Chris: I Love you. Princess Son Sarah *Dusty/Sarah: I Love you too Prince Chris Kratt Then they nearly kissed until they hear a Loud Horn Blow (Horn Blowing) Category:Labyrinth Category:Scenes Category:Beautiful Scenes Category:Love Scenes Category:Ball Scenes